


naughty dinner date

by mafia_V



Series: spl33n.... in spACe [1]
Category: Roblox (Video Game), Starscape (Roblox), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, BUT I HAVE SPACESUIT DESIGNS OKAY, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, except they're in.... formalwear in this one not spacesuits, it's not like Real Life Jordan it's Character Jordan in a cool spacesuit, kind of. only a little bit, lowkey though - Freeform, only hinted at in this one, same with X33N, this isn't a foot thing though it's a discretion thing, well I guess a kind of spacesuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafia_V/pseuds/mafia_V
Summary: gay idiots defile classy restaurant and somehow don't get caught, more at 11may change title later if I think of something more suitable.
Relationships: Jordan Maron/X33n
Series: spl33n.... in spACe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	naughty dinner date

**Author's Note:**

> so we don't see much of the space setting here but I tried to imply that they're not on Earth lol
> 
> I never thought I'd ever write CaptainSparklez fanfiction but...... here we are........... my excuse is that I'm gay and thirsty over both of them

"Do you wish to wait for your companion, or to order now ?"

X33N glances at the menu one last time before folding it carefully closed, reaching across the table for Jordan's and handing them both to the server. "I'll order for both of us. He decided what he wanted before he left the table," X33N says with a smile. He relays their orders, and the server bows slightly with his head before turning around back toward the busier section of the restaurant. Once the server's eyes are off him, X33N lets his smile drop, hissing out a strained breath and reaching under the tablecloth.

His fingers tangle in soft hair, and Jordan groans quietly when he tugs on the silky strands. Jordan's throat works, his tongue sliding against a vein on the underside of X33N's cock, and X33N catches his lower lip between his teeth, trying to keep from making any noise. almost involuntarily, He pulls Jordan forward, going stiff when he hits the back of Jordan's throat. Jordan bobs his head, and X33N can just hear the obscene noises over the soft sounds of the elegant music playing in the restaurant. The sounds Jordan is careful not to make are almost as intoxicating as the act itself.

X33N rubs his fingertips in circles over Jordan's temple, Jordan's hand hot on his thigh as he swallows around X33N's cock. He increases his pace, sacrificing depth in favor of speed, working his other hand over what his mouth doesn't reach. X33N stiffens, that hot coil in his gut tightening, ready to snap. X33N pulls Jordan's hair again, and Jordan grunts and leans forward, burying his nose in the coarse hair between X33N's legs. X33N taps the side of Jordan's head in warning, but Jordan doesn't let up, instead sucking on the heavy cock in his mouth, and humming in satisfaction when X33N comes hard down his throat.

X33N shakes through the aftershocks, Jordan's mouth still wrapped around his cock, the warm wet making him oversensitive. He nudges Jordan off of him, and he feels hot breath on his thigh before hands help him pull his pants back up and closed. After a moment, Jordan appears on the other side of the table, combing his hair down and shooting X33N a salacious smirk. X33N laughs, a little helplessly, when the man across from him waggles his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner.

The server returns to their table with their food. "I hadn't seen you return to the table, sir," he remarks to Jordan. X33N tunes out the bullshit reply about waiters being easily distracted by other customers. "Can I get you gentlemen anything else ?"

X33N has to hold in a laugh. "No, thank you." The server bows slightly before retreating. X33N looks over at Jordan, and they hold gazes for all of three seconds before they break down into stifled giggles. "Shut up !" X33N kicks Jordan's shin underneath the table.

Jordan gasps in mock offense. "You would be so rude to me, after I just— ?"

"Shut ! Up !"

They dig into their meals, managing to keep conversation to less inappropriate topics, until X33N gets an idea. Subtlely, he toes off his shoe, and while Jordan is in the middle of some story or other, X33N touches his socked toes to Jordan's ankle. Jordan freezes mid gesture, watching X33N with wide eyes. X33N slides his foot up the inside of Jordan's leg, until he rests his heel on the seat, and applies the barest pressure to Jordan's crotch.

Jordan's hand shoots down to wrap around his ankle. " _X33N_ ," he hisses, but he makes no move to push X33N's foot away. X33N raises an eyebrow, and then slowly shifts his foot from side to side,providing teasing friction. Jordan's grip around his ankle tightens, but instead of forcing him away, Jordan presses his foot more firmly against the growing tent in his suit pants, shifting his hips into the touch. "You're a _bastard_ ," Jordan mutters, heat rising in his face. X33N simply smirks, and presses down again. Jordan chokes back a moan, frantically watching the busier end of the dining room to make sure no one hears, or turns to look. His shoulders are tense, and he grips the edge of the table with white knuckles.

X33N twirls his fork across his fingers before he takes another bite of his food. "Aren't you going to finish eating ?" he asks innocently, as if there were nothing untoward going on. Jordan narrows his eyes, but cuts himself off with a gasp before he can retort. X33N brushes over his cock again, presses down, rubs him up and down through their clothes. Jordan is trembling, now, and X33N is enjoying every hitched breath.

"X33N," Jordan mutters through gritted teeth. X33N doesn't dignify him with an acknowledgement, instead continuing to eat and watching Jordan with hungry eyes. Jordan works his jaw before he unclamps one hand from the table, and picks up his fork.

X33N smiles. He starts up a rhythm, and Jordan swallows thickly, trying really hard to make it _not_ look like he's humping something under the table. He's.... _mostly_ succeeding.

They pick up their pleasant chatter, and X33N keeps Jordan mostly on track even as he escalates things. Soon enough, Jordan goes still, a strangled whine escaping his throat as he comes in his pants, his eyes closed and head tilted back just so.

X33N returns his foot to the floor, rotating his ankle a couple of times before slipping his shoe back on. He sets his silverware down on his cleared plate, and waves for their server's attention. Jordan tries to keep his breaths even, blinking heavily and leaning one elbow on the table, propping his face in his hand.

"Are you alright, sir ?" the server asks, concern lacing his tone.

"Ah, don't worry about my friend," X33N smiles. "Surely you know that a good meal can make one tired."

The server smiles in return. "Ah, I see. Is there anything else I can get for you ?"

"No, we'd just like the bill, please."

X33N pays the restaurant the credits owed, and hands the server a generous tip. When he gathers Jordan, the taller man leans heavily against his side and hides a wide yawn behind his hand. X33N slides an arm around his waist to better support him, and leads them out of the fine establishment they've just defiled.

"You suck," Jordan murmurs.

"I seem to recall _you_ to be the one sucking, Sparklez," X33N comments cheekily, and Jordan groans. They come up to the apartment they're renting for the week, and X33N lets them in, tugging Jordan along and letting the door slide shut behind them.

"Y're a jerk," Jordan mutters, even as he pulls X33N closer. He rests their foreheads together, and X33N reaches up to cup his cheek in one hand. Jordan's eyes are closed, long eyelashes brushing delicately over still-flushed cheeks, his lips slightly parted as he takes deep, even breaths. X33N knows he shouldn't, knows it will only complicate his feelings even more, but.... he can't help but to tilt his face up and capture Jordan's lips in a soft kiss. Jordan smiles slightly, eyes fluttering open to look at X33N for a brief moment before they fall closed once more, and Jordan tilts his head with a low groan, letting X33N slip his tongue into his mouth.

Jordan sucks teasingly on his tongue, and X33N pulls him closer with a possessive hand at the small of his back. X33N's head is swimming, his lungs are burning, and when they pull apart to catch their breaths Jordan draws back just enough to throw X33N a soft, sleepy smile that makes his heart ache. Instead of dwelling on it, he rubs his thumb over a spot at the corner of Jordan's bright smile, and then kisses the same place, and then lays another chaste kiss on the middle of his mouth.

Jordan hums contentedly. X33N watches as those pretty dark eyes slip shut, watches as Jordan's head droops, watches as he jolts and shakes himself when his chin drops to his chest. "Come on, dummy," X33N murmurs softly, tugging at Jordan's shirtsleeve to lead him backwards toward the bedroom. Jordan follows him easily, and when they get into the room X33N lets Jordan drop onto the bed while he continues into the ensuite.

He comes back with a damp cloth to find Jordan spread-eagle on his back and snoring lightly. He chuckles fondly, kneeling on the floor to tug Jordan's dress shoes off, and then clambering up the bed to get the sleeping man out of his pants. He wipes Jordan down, chuckling and simultaneously grimacing at the mess, and tugs a pair of clean sweatpants up his legs as he begins to stir. X33N takes care of himself next, stripping out of his suit, trying to make it at least a _little_ entertaining when he feels Jordan's eyes on him.

When he turns around Jordan is, indeed, watching him, his eyes hazy with sex and sleep and a crooked little smile on his face. X33N joins him in bed, laying down next to him and laying his hand over Jordan's heart. Jordan's eyes close again, and he murmurs something unintelligible. "You're incorrigible," X33N says quietly, teasing even as his own eyelids become weighed down. Jordan makes a noise that might have meant offense, but he's swiftly pulled under by the weight of sleep, and X33N is quick to follow.


End file.
